


Just Another Day.

by Vriskaserbet



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, a lot harder then it looks people, also forgive me for my bad attempt of trying to write a character speaking with their mouth full, never forget noodle cup kirigiri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vriskaserbet/pseuds/Vriskaserbet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirigiri, Nanami, and Akane relax with food and tea, but life at Hopes Peak makes their simple day a little more interesting.</p>
<p>-Based on this official picture: http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/danganronpa/images/6/68/The_girls_on_the_cover.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20141229211348 -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day.

Just Another Day.

////

The bancha tea shined in the light of the room, and now the girl holding it with gloved hands could see her own reflection without steam rising to obscure her view. Her name is Kirigiri Kyouko, and she stops staring at her expressionless face to bring it up to her pale lips.

The strong flavor made her internally smile, but she kept her face the same. Despite being friends with the two girls sitting near her, she still kept a portion of herself under locks. That didn't mean she wasn't enjoying herself, however.

"Owari-kun." She said, looking over at the tan-skinned girl named Owari Akane. Akane sat in front of Kirigiri, who had another girl named Nanami Chiaki sitting right in front of her. Akane turned her her, cheeks full of food.

"Wha' is it?" She asked, voice muffled. 

"Are you willing to part with any of your food? Bancha tea is known to go well with eating." Akane had a basket not too far away, packed to the brim with all sorts of food. Currently, she had a chicken leg in her left hand and a rice ball in the other. 

"Sure, whemme jufth finiosh up 'dese two." Kirigiri nodded and took another sip of her tea. Her gaze focused on Nanami, focused eyes with bags underneath staring at the PSP in her hands. Her fingers rapidly hit buttons as she went through the level. 

"If you can spare a second, what is the game you're playing?" 

".......Brave Story: New Traveler. It's a story about a young boy who is extremely immersed in his PSP and his best friend becomes sickly with an unknown disease. He wishes for her to become better, so a voice tells him if he wants to save her. He agrees and goes into a unknown land, where he has to seize five different gems so he can return home and restore her good health." Nanami finished her long speech, and continued tapping away, though now with a pleased smile.

"....I named my character Nanami, and you can give the girl a name to. I named her Komaeda." Kirigiri smiled very faintly, knowing how much the story applied to the gamer.

"Well, it sounds very interesting. Maybe I could watch you play, later."

"Mmm, you could. The graphics are really good and so are the sound effects. The constant monster fights may be repetitive to you, but I enjoy them."  
Before Kirigiri could say something, the door to the room suddenly burst open. Kirigiri's and Akane's eyes widened, watching the fast event. 

Firstly, Naegi Makoto had opened the door. But, by the way he was already almost hitting the ground and by his shocked face, he had accidentally fallen on the doors and caused them to open. A pair of chopsticks were already on the floor, and a cup of Ramen noodles was flying through the air.

Nanami got to a safe place in her game and opened up the save menu.

In the doorway, Hajime Hinata was reaching out to grab Naegi's hoodie before he fell. Right by Hinata was Komaeda Nagito, looking rather concerned.

Nanami pressed the save button.

The noodle cup began to fly down, aiming for Kirigiri's head. She was just beginning to process that there was a noodle cup flying at all.

Nanami pressed 'yes, I want to save the game'. 

Hinata's hand didn't reach Naegi in time, and the chubby boy collided with the ground. Both Komaeda and Hinata immediately cringed at the sound.

Nanami's game saved, and she exited the menu. 

The noodle cup smacked onto Kirigiri's head, and Akane laughed. "Well, looks like I don't need to share after all!" She ended the sentence by biting a thick portion of meat off of the leg. 

And finally, Nanami paused her game and turned to the three boys. Kirigiri looked extremely done with Naegi. 

The luckster quickly got up, rubbing his forehead.

"S-Sorry, Kirigiri-san! I tripped while walking down the last steps of the stairs, and then I lost my balance...." Hinata sighed, worry turning into annoyance while Komaeda smiled at Nanami. She smiled back.

"You really need to be more careful, Naegi-kun. You're going to give me a heart attack at this rate."

"I'm sorry, Hinata-kun...."

"It isn't a big problem, Hinata-kun. Being friends with me, with such wild good and bad luck, has probably made your heart invincible."

"Now you can eat all the brownies you want.... I think." Nanami said, making most of them laugh. Kirigiri decided to roll her eyes instead as she pulled off the noodle cup.

"Well, while you're here, would you like to join us? I'm drinking tea, Owari-kun is eating and Nanami-kun is playing Brave Story: New Traveler." 

"Well we were going to-" Before Hinata could finish, Naegi was already getting himself tea and Komaeda was sitting behind Nanami with his arms around her and his head resting on her shoulder. Hinata sighed again and decided to sit next to Akane. 

"Owari-kun, please fetch us extra food." Kirigiri requested. Akane groaned, letting her legs loose from her previous cross-legged sitting to lay down on her back.

"Yo, Hinata-kun. Go get it for me and I'll let you lay on my boobs like pillows." His cheeks turned pink.

"I-I told you, I'm not interested in that!" 

"Oh yeah, I forgot Mioda-kun has some pretty rocking tits. I'd save my first boob pillow rest for her to." She teased as she got up and walked over to the basket. Everyone laughed again, especially at how pink his face turned.

"Shut up!" He protested. 

Kirigiri drank some of her tea while Naegi blew on his own cup.

"Just another day at Hopes Peak Academy, huh?" He nodded with a smile and sipped, though his face quickly scrunched up when he ended up burning his tongue. As he tried to cool it down with an popsicle Akane brought, Kirigiri chuckled.

"Just another day at Hopes Peak Academy." And with that, she finished her cup.


End file.
